The Shadows
by StarSamantha95
Summary: GaLe fluff. In the anime and manga, in an alternative universe everything was destroyed and we see Levy crying whilst writing a letter. This fic is set in that alternative world.


Hello everyone it's nice to see you all. Before I go any further I apologize for my laziness, Lucy Life: Spiraled I vaguely know were I'm going but... School has started up again and I get bombard by homework, heck I found it difficult to finish this fanfic as well as figuring out the stroy for a Naurto fanfic. If you told me two years ago that I'd be writing fanfics and even Naruto one at that, I would of shot ya. I absolutely hated Naruto two years (mind you I think I watched the dub version, *shudder* never again.)

* * *

She ran. She ran through the woods. Running from something unnatural, something strange, something unknown, something that wanted to kill her. Tears streamed down her face, she was scared, angry and full of woe. She was barefooted so the pain in her feet was a burning but the adrenaline made her stop thinking about it. The only word she thought of was 'escape'. Escape the shadows, escape the forest, escape the world. Yes she wished she was dead on countless occasions but she didn't want to die like this.

The shadows were getting closer and closer. They change shape. Was it to hunt her down? Was it to destroy her? Or was it to adapt? She did not know. This infuriated her. She knew everything, but now? It seemed like she didn't.

The town, it was so near yet so far away. Soon she would be getting near the towns border and out of this forest.

She saw a light. She could see the end of this forest but it seemed like the shadows weren't going to allow her to escape. The shadows grabbed her leg, making her come to a halt, making her scared in her already terrified state. She pulled on her leg, desperate to get free. Next the shadow grabbed her wrists. She frantically yanked her arms and then finally got her arms free. She had planned to run and hope the shadows would let go, but with the loss of her arms the shadows clutched her other leg. This meant that she collapsed to the ground causing pain to seer up her back. She scoured for something, anything to aid her. Then she saw a slightly rusted crowbar. She could barely touch it with her fingertips but she fumbled and flexed her fingertips and it rolled in to her grasp. She applied her strength to her arms and swung at the shadows, she hit the shadows at it made the shadows let go of her legs. She scrambled to her legs and dashed off.

She got to the edge of the forest and was about to jump down to a 2ft ledge when the shadows entombed her.

She felt like she was floating there was white with a touch of yellow all around her, and then thousands of screens appeared in front of her. On the screens were her memories. She smiled at some, Laughed at others, cried at a few. Many people occupied her memories but one person stood out. A black cat following a tall black-haired man with crimson eyes, several piercing covered the man's arms and face and a large black non sleeved shirt with light brown trousers to match. She saw the memory when they first met each other; she had been battered to the ground by his guild mates and so she was in constant fear, especially with his ominous aura she didn't feel safe being round him so she never got close to the man. The second time she had met the man had been when he blocked an attack for her, she was surprised not at Laxus attacking her but the pierced man who saved her. She supposed that was the starting point for her affections for Gajeel. The way he chose to help her in the S mage exam, the way he called her names, which she loved, and reacting slightly hot tempered, even his scary aura. She accepted everything of the man, and she ended up falling in love with the iron dragon-slayer. That's why when he died, part of her died with him, he was so badly burned by Atlas that all that was left of him was a small pile of ashes. She had scoped up as may of his ashes as she could and ran off. The ashes had been put in a small metal box in her 'living quarters' (A/N: come on there was a big giant hole in one of the walls). She finished watching her memories and at that moment it suddenly hit her, _'__I'm dead.'_ It was a strange feeling she decided and she wasn't upset either. She felt free? She did not understand why she felt free but then thinking about how life had been once the gates were opened, she understood perfectly. Suddenly a bright light enclosed all around her. She shut her eyes.

Levy opened her eyes and started crying. It was a beautiful and sunny day but that was not the reason she was crying, why she was crying was all the people that ripped from her were here.

"We can officially start the party now that Levy is here." Levy looked at the person who said the voice and it was the miniature man that had been the 3rd master as well as the 6th master. She wiped her tears but they kept falling, she was so happy. She looked around and saw everyone expect a certain dragon-slayer. She asked Lucy where the man might be and Lucy giggled in return and pointed to a hill in the distance. Levy looked closely and there was the black haired man, leaning on the tree that sat upon the hill. She ran again but not in fear , no, this time with joy.

* * *

Ah a little GaLe fluff. I hope you enjoyed it, review please

-Sam


End file.
